Red VS Blue Drabbles
by HeartsOfKingdom
Summary: Red Vs Blue takes a turn with a new character. Agent Australia. This is just a bunch of drabbles that i make up as much as i can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own R v B. Roosterteeth does. I added in one of my OC's, to give it a little spark. I will do this with most of my drabbles or stories.

**GENRE: **Humour/Romance/Sport

**PARINGS: **Agent Australia (Aus)/Simmons

**RATING: **T or PG

**SUMMARY:** Simmons, Donut and Aus are having fun. Hot, sweaty and panting fun. But where will this lead them?

**WARNINGS: **None.

**Move Fast, Pump Hard**

**Simmons and I lay down on our shared bed, panting. **

"**You got an unfair...advantage..." I say between pants.**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes you did! You know I can't pump as hard..."**

"**But you're fast!" he exclaims, still panting.**

**I sigh and mumble, my breathing slowing down, "And you're part cyborg... it was fun, though..."**

"**Yeah..." he agrees. "But the cyborg part is my arm. So it doesn't effect anything."**

**I smirk and sit up. "Wanna go again?"**

**The look on his face showed me that he was thinking.**

"**Let me catch my breath... Then we can go again..." he says with a short smile.**

**I turn my head as the door opens and Donut walks in. "You guys were **_**great**_** earlier! How can you go so fast?"**

**I smirk. "You're just not as good as us! You gotta practice!"**

**Donut sits down on the bed next to ours, which he shares with Grif.**

"**Anyone wanna go again?" I ask, getting up after catching my breath.**

**Simmons does the same with a simple, "Sure," and smirks. "I'm going to beat you again! I'm faster!"**

**I roll my eyes and take his hand, pulling him back outside the base where Sarge and Grif are sitting.**

**Simmons and I stand at the starting line and change positions when Sarge yells, "Ready! Set!"**

**I quickly turn to Simmons, smirking. I lean in and kiss him.**

**As I pull away, Sarge yells, "GO!"**

**I leave Simmons behind with a puzzled look on his face.**

**I head towards the finish line near Blue base as fast as I can and call out, "See you later, Sucker!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Again, Agent Australia is in here. More drabbles. YAY! Hope you guys like them, thanks for the reviews!

**GENRE: **Feelings/ Comfort/ Love

**PAIRINGS: **Donut/Agent Australia

**RATING: **T or PG

**SUMMARY: **Tucker breaks up with Aus with a bad person and Donut comforts her. Who was the other girl? And what will go on between Donut and Aus?

**WARNINGS: **Love, comfort, breakups, cheating, kissing, and fluff.

**Don't Say A Thing, Just Show How You Feel**

"**Heh... Donut, they're beautiful!" I exclaim at the bouquet of flowers in my hand.**

"**I know, but not a beautiful as you," he says, seeing me smile. "I thought they would be good... I didn't know if you wanted anything after **_**the incident**_**..."**

**As he says those words, I drop the bouquet and hug him instantly, beginning to tear up.**

**I whisper in his ear, "Thanks for the flowers but I don't think I'll ever forget about Tucker..."**

**He lightly pats my head before I pull away and wipe away my tears. "I can't believe he would do that! I mean, I can't believe **_**she**_** would do that!" I cry.**

**Donut says quietly and comfortingly, "Neither did I, but you know Aus, Tex has changed a lot. At the moment, she's a whore. And besides, I reckon Tex is better off with him than you..."**

**I don't answer. That's the first time that a guy has cheated on me.**

"**Look, if you ever need someone, I'm here for you," Donut assures me. I smile and he lightly kisses my forehead. **

**That took me by surprise. But I'm sure that what I did next took both of us by surprise.**

**I lean in and kiss him on the lips. He lightly licks them, asking for entrance.**

**I slightly open my mouth, and our tongues dance around for a little bit until the rest of the Red team enter the room.**

"**What the hell..." Grif begins before whining, "Seriously...?"**

**My only answer is to stick my middle finger up at them, still not breaking apart from Donut.**


End file.
